User blog:IrasCignavojo/Pathfinder Adventures on Myra and Where To Find Them
You might find yourself in the situation of having a lot of Pathfinder material and wanting to use it in your Myra Adventures campaign - but it is all set on Golarion, so where could you use them on the best fanmade CreativeCommons campaign world, MYRA? This post is meant to help you as well as myself, and will be added to in the future: Pathfinder Campaign Settings Im Dezember 2019 HumbleBundle * Guide to Absalom - Karcanon - Helion * Guide to Katapesh - Von den Namen abgesehen passt Katapesh nach Karcanon - Nova Helion als Grosse nichtlichte Handelsstadt am Grünen Meer. Spielt man nicht nur am Grünen Meer bietet es sich an, Katapesh als ganzes nach Karcanon - Kezunsea - Desarachnia zu setzen, was ich empfehle. Dann ist es auch nicht gar so weit nach Druma/Kahmal. * Inner Sea Primer / Towns of the Inner Sea - Karcanon - Grünes_Meer * Irrisen, Land of Eternal Winter - Karnicon - Eisiges Band - Rannoth * Druma, Profit and Prophecy - Karcanon - Kezunsea - Kahmal * The Worldwound - Corigani/Karcanon/Yhllgord/Gwynddor - Blutiges Band * Numeria, Land of the Fallen Stars - Rodebran: Chimerer und Oannons Tempel * Belkzen, Hold of the Orc Hordes - Kiombael - Urgllrâch_Kgr´Rimôrth * Osirion, Legacy of Pharaohs - Karcanon - Keorapukur Pathfinder Society Scenarios Pathfinder Society Scenarios 5 - Year of the Demon * 5-01 The Glass River Rescue - Kiombael - Aldodwereiya - Entlang des Forseti (Haben wir da bereits gespielt. Kann jemand in einer nichtoffiziellen Runde natürlich da nochmal spielen, oder für sein Land anderswo, etwa in Khal-Kottoni auf Corigani anpassen.) * 5-02 The Wardstone Patrol - Kiombael - Aldodwereiya - Fergenstein am Rand zum Buka-Boos-Kernland - Passt natürlich auch für eine weltweite (Weltreise/Zeitreise) Kampagne in die Ophiswelt, für Amazonen und Hexen in Ophiswelt - Tau-Tau vor Allumeddon oder zu den Barbaren ins Land der Wilden Männer vor Allumeddon. Pathfinder Society Scenarios 6 - Year of the Sky Key Die Technologie passt am besten ins Reich der Chimerer am Rande zu Kiombael, die im Altertum am Rand der Welt lebten, von Oannon zu Corchwll verführt wurden und "Schwarze Technik" für die Heere der Finsternis zu Allumeddon lieferten. Die Technologie ist verloren, aber Objekte der Zeit kann es noch geben. (Numeria = Oannons/Qu'Irins Ort) * 6-01 Trial by Machine - The Red Redoubt of Karamoss - Rodebran: Alte Chimerer-Festung von Morssam, dem Schwarzen Raben (Technologen - Chimerer; Numeria = Qu'Irins Ort) * 6-02 The Silver Mount collection / Blakros Museum - Rodebran: Museum der Chimerer - von Roskalb dem Sammler (Technologen - Chimerer; Numeria = Qu'Irins Ort) * 6-03 The Technic Siege / Nantambu - Kiombael - Granduja (weiblicher als Nantambu, mit dieser Modifikation ist Nantambu dort im Dschungel von Granduja nutzbar) * 6-04 Beacon Below - Osirion - Will man es grossregional halten bietet sich Kiombael - Hadran - Silbirion an, die "Jünger der Sonne" ersetzen dann die "Jeweled Sages". Will man die Kampagne weltweit passt kulturell Karcanon - Keorapukur ideal (wo andere Osirion-Abenteuer angesiedelt werden sollten) * 6-05 Slave-Ships of Absalom - Regional machbar in Kiombael - Hadran - Silbirion. Von mir vorgesehen in Karcanon - Helion, wo ich ansonsten auch alle Absalom-Abenteuer ansiedeln würde. Keleshite Slavers werden Atarische Sklavenhändler. * 6-06 Hall of the Flesh Eaters - Gloomspires - Gwynddor - Melanior hat den richtigen Ort, um die Gloomspires abzubilden, nachdem der Ausgang der Strudelsee wieder frei ist, liegen die Schreckensfelsen im Ausgang und wollen umschifft werden. Alternativ geht die Insel Karcanon - Saranaeh am Flaschenhals des Inneren Meeres auch. * 6-07 Valley of the Veiled Flame - Kiombael - Theng Pathfinder Society Scenarios 7 - Year of the Serpent * 7-01 Between the lines - Katapesh - Von den Namen abgesehen passt Katapesh nach Karcanon - Nova Helion als Grosse nichtlichte Handelsstadt am Grünen Meer. Spielt man nicht nur am Grünen Meer bietet es sich an, Katapesh als ganzes nach Karcanon - Kezunsea - Desarachnia zu setzen, was ich empfehle. Category:Blog posts